narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chōchō Akimichi
name where did this name come from? Munchvtec (talk) 13:18, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Anko - page 3 --geohound 17:08, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Trivia It is not the first person born in Konoha to have black skin? Takashimaru (talk) 02:06, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Clan head Should she be recognised as the "seventeenth head of the akimichi clan" since shes Choji's daughter? --Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 00:29, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :She is a girl, so she can't become a clanhead?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:11, December 17, 2014 (UTC) So why would Hanabi become Clanhead? --Keeptfighting (talk) 11:24, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :Gender really has nothing to do with this. At all.Wongo2 (talk) 11:35, December 19, 2014 (UTC) As the child of the clan head, she will be groomed to be the next clan head.. as shown with Itachi(then Sasuke), Hinata(then Hanabi). ItachiWasAHero (talk) 13:41, December 19, 2014 (UTC) New epilogue pic What does anyone think of this image for Chōchō's new pic? It's pretty much the best I could find in the movie. --SSJ2AJB (talk) 23:54, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :Looks good to me. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:55, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Its a pretty good image. It beats the current which has her in a odd angle and word bubbles too. --Rai 水 (talk) 01:32, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png 01:38, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png --JouXIII (talk) 01:40, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::Great! --SSJ2AJB (talk) 01:42, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Butterfly Transformation Technique? In the Abilitiy-Section its said she can use this Technique. When and where has she used it?--Keeptfighting (talk) 03:05, May 21, 2017 (UTC) :Might be be thing Choji uses. Only mentioned in her profile in one of the Boruto volumes release so far. Omnibender - Talk - 03:29, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Granduncle It's really impractical that it's hard to edit the info box. Anyways, the term isn't "Granduncle," it's "Great Uncle." :Those are synonyms. Omnibender - Talk - 03:36, June 9, 2018 (UTC) :: I'm aware, but wouldn't it be better just to use one term for everything? I mean every other page that I can think of uses the term "Great Uncle" (or "Adoptive Great Uncle"). :::Then you're not looking it up right. Nawaki, Tsunade, Boruto, Himawari, Sasori, all use "granduncle". In fact, the only two articles that use "great uncle" are Shinki's and Shikadai's, because those had to be entered manually, as being adopted and the lack of a parent character for Karura and Yashamaru means those two don't get automatically added for them. Even for Nawaki, Tsunade, and Sasori, they were manually entered as granduncle. I'm changing Shinki's and Shikadai's to match. Also, sign you talk page edits from now on. Omnibender - Talk - 02:34, June 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::If I may add my two cents "Great x" is more commonplace in the English UK language that we use. Grandparents are really the only time the word grand is used in most cases.—Cerez365 (talk) 15:10, June 10, 2018 (UTC)